ivoryspirefandomcom-20200214-history
Lloraelia
Lloraelia Lloraelia is the great forested lands to the east of Almerus, and the largest forest in The Known World. It is homeland to the Selu'Quessir and several elven clans. Prominent Elven Dynasties The Andaerean Dynasty Arfaern Thalaera Andaeran proclaims that Nethys came to her in a dream and told her of a promised land of great magic. She and her disciples migrate to the north and settle on the very axis of that power. They create a great citadel, Nethyrus. In their pursuit of Za'Faer (The Great Magic/Knowledge) they uncover magics previously unknown. They would spread their knowledge to the elves of Telemer who would eventually proclaim themselves the Selu'Quessir (The High Elves). In their continuing endeavor to achieve Za'Faer the Selu'quessir unintentionally open a rift to The First World and release the fey into the Known. Among them were the first of the Gnomish. The fey would lose their immortality upon leaving the first world, and, expressing regret, the elves offered sanctuary for the fey in Telemer. After the events, the Andaerean Dynasty would ban the dabbling of planar magics and discourage the exploitation of the arcane. The majority of the Selu'Quessir would hold a great respect and fear of magic from then on, however, many did not share the same sentiments. The Thalanil Dynasty The Thalanil held great influence over the lands of Telemer. Their establishment of the Fey'mathor, or the Protectors of the Fey, as well as their contributions to the constuction of great Selu'quessir Cities in Telemer, would solidify their view in the public eye. The Thalanil would eventually take power after the last of the Andaerean Dynasty died out. Phadius Thalanil, youngest of the Thalanil Dynasty at the time, would be known by the name Phadius the Betrayer. Phadius had long sought to exploit the true power of Nethyrus and thought that the Za'Faer was within reach. Phadius, unknowingly to the rest of the Thalanil, allied himself with King Caidus of humankind. He preached to him the untapped power in the lands of Nethyrus and promised to help him take it. Caidus accepted and granted Phadius lordship. With Phadius divulging elven plans and weaknesses, mankind had the strategic upper hand in the Elven/Human conflict. Caught by surprise and ultimately outnumbered, the Selu'Quessir had no choice but to abandon Nethyrus and flee to Telemer. The Thalanil Dynasty would fall apart shortly afterwords. The Ondroth Dynasty This is the current dynasty, under the Ondroth Family. They establish themselves at Suorhaera, Selu'quessir capital of Telemer. Though they claim to abide by The Caercil'Quessir (The Elven Council) of Fae'tel, it is well known that the they don't truly care for the Sy'Quessir (Wild Elves) of Fal'meri or Lleyawarr. Regions of Lloraelia Lloraelia is divided into three primary regions: Telemer, Fal'meri and Lleyawarr. Telemer, the Northern Wilds W.I.P. Fal'meri, the Middlelands W.I.P. The Jungles of Lleyawarr W.I.P. Prominent Clans of Lloraelia Lloraelia is home to several Elven clans and tribes that operate mostly as independent communities. However, in dire times, the elder council in Fae'tel are the authority of the fate of all the elves of Lloraelia. The Arahael The Arahael are a clan of druids that live in Telemer in harmony with the fey. The Calemben The Calemben are a sect of the Selu'Quessir from Baerothil, Shammath and around Arrn'Shar. They are known for their magi who incorporate magic with their physical prowess. The Agarwaen The Agarwaen is a large nomadic clan that stalks the jungles, and is known for their skills in archery, trapping and tracking. Olotiln Moonshadow is the chieftain of The Agarwaen and notable for being the sole male member of the Elven Council. Category:The Known World Category:Lloraelia Category:Elves